Power Within
by Shootingstar05
Summary: Laura Clark was a normal teenager, but that changed once she heard a voice in her head that lead her to a war, what secret of Laura's will be revealed and, how does the voice know Laura Jazz/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, please take it easy on me and no flaming, thanks

XxXxXx

It was a cool crispy morning in a small quiet town, in the park leaves fall to the ground in orange and brown, covering the floor, footsteps could be heard walking through the park, the leaves crunching as each step goes by, businesses open as it the time now goes to 9Am, walking through the park is a teen that looks to be age 16 her chestnut colored hair blowing through the wind gently, rubbing her pale hands together to keep them warm, her baby blue eyes looking around, doing her brown coat that stops at the top of her legs up more, wrapping her blue scarf around the neck properly,

_'I knew I should of worn some gloves'_ The teen thought.

Her black leggings that completely cover her legs rubs as she walks, the girl sighs and sits down, adjusting her soft brown boots which has cotton on the inside and looks rather warm for boots, she stands up and resumes walking, as she walks, she adjusts her ponytail which stops halfway down her back.

_'The weatherman certainly didn't say it was gonna be THIS cold' _

The teen stops and smiles to look at a couple of birds snuggling together to keep warm.

"That's what I need, a blanket and I nice hot drink" The girl mutters.

The teenager comes out from the park and walks along the pavement, she spots a woman struggling to take out the rubbish, she looks both ways before crossing over, the teen instantly picks up the rubbish and hands it to the rubbish man who was doing his daily routine.

"Thank you Laura, that was a heavy bag" The owner states.

Laura smiles and nods.

"It wasn't a problem, you were struggling so I thought why not" Laura replies.

"How is the family?" The shop owner asks.

"Pfft, hell, my sister is manipulative and a liar and not to mention a snob while my parents listen to little miss perfect and not me" Laura sighs.

"I see, you have my full sympathy"

"You better go inside, your not wearing a coat" Laura states.

The shop keeper laughs nervously and walks inside, Laura smiles and continues to walk, she puts her hands in her pocket to feel something, Laura blinks twice and pulls the items out of her pocket which happens to be gloves.

_'That's where I put them'_ Laura thought as she puts her gloves on.

Laura hums and continues her way.

_'Laura' _

Laura stops and looks around, she shrugs and continues her way.

_'It's getting nearer' _

Laura stops in her tracks completely and looks around with a hint of fear.

_'What's coming nearer?' _Laura thought.

_'The evil one' _

_'Evil one? What are you talking about! Who are you!' _Laura asks

_'It doesn't matter, we'll meet soon' _The voice echoed.

Laura whimpered from fear and made a run for it.

Not aware she was going to have the biggest adventure of her life.

XxXxXx

Ok this chapter is done, ._. sorry it sounded...bad :P Me and first chapters don't get on well that much, the beginning is quite difficult for me to do, I hoped you like it though, please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, hoped you enjoyed the first one

XxXxXx

Laura comes to a stop, looking around wondering what the voice meant.

_'What did the voice mean, Evil one?' _Laura thought breathless.

Laura looks around, not aware she was being followed by a police car.

_'And what did the voice mean, we'll meet again' _

_'Laura' _

Laura sighs.

_'What!' _She snaps.

_'He's near'_

_'Who?' _

The voice soon leaves quickly just as it appears, Laura looks around, and spots the police car.

_'Is that car following me!' _Laura thought in shock.

Laura continued to walk without looking, pretending it isn't there and as if she's carrying on with her normal, boring life.

"At least I'll keep warm" Laura whispered to herself.

The wind had now started to pick up and become chillier, dark clouds gathering overhead.

_'Crap! I forgot about the storm!' _Laura cried in her head.

Laura began to run, heading to any shelter she can find before this storm could get any worse, almost falling over as she did so, Laura turns to see the cop car still following her, she gulps and picks up her speed.

"Great the storm is almost on it's way, a police car is following me, what next?" Laura asks herself.

She hears a hiss and turns her eyes widening and her jaw dropping as the 'Police car' started to change, Laura turns around and picks up her speed.

"Me and my big mouth!" Laura cries.

Laura turns to go through a alleyway and runs into the warehouse that was abandoned years ago, she yelps and trips up, letting out a cry as pain shoots up her ankle.

"D-damn" Laura stammers.

She looks around, praying and hoping she had lost the so called police car.

_'I think I lost it' _

Laura looks around nervously and in pain but sighs in relief to see it had disappeared, but the big problem was her ankle, she looks around and sits on her knees , winching in pain.

"Wh-what was that thing?" Laura asks to herself stammering.

_'That was Barricade' _The voice explains.

_'Barricade?' _Laura replies in confusion

_'He's a Decepticon' _

_'A what?' _Laura asks in total confusion.

_'A Decepticon , to make it simpler, is the bad guys' _The voice explains.

_'So, why was that police car after-' _

Laura couldn't finish her sentence as something pointed at her, she froze in her place like a statue.

"Don't move human" Barricade hissed.

Laura swallowed hard, she tensed up to stop trembling from fear and the cold since the storm now starts, Laura whimpers quietly so it wouldn't be heard.

"Where are the glasses!" Barricade snaps.

"Wh-what?" Laura stammers.

"Don't waste my time!"

Laura gulps, she knows this bot means business.

_'I'm going to this once and only once, I will stay with you to give advice and that is all.' _the voice spoke in a stern but gentle voice.

Laura trembles from the cold and the rain, but squeaks as a warm of light covers her, she closes her eyes for a split second and with that she teleported.

"What the slag!"

XxXxXx

Laura squeaks as she lands with a thud next to a dumpster.

"What the heck?" She whispers.

Laura gets to her feet, as soon as she did, her mobile (Cell phone if your not British) goes off, she looks at the name **Mum **appears on the screen, Laura swallows hard, she knows she's gonna be in biiig trouble.

XxXxXx

Done!

I have nothing else to say.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, third chapter

I own nothing!

I only own Laura and my characters.

XxXxXx

"Where have you been young lady!" A woman snapped.

Laura sighs and stares at the woman who appears to be in her forties, she has short jet black hair, green eyes and is wearing a cream dress and slippers.

"For a walk" Laura replies.

"You silly child!"

Laura rolls her eyes and shakes her head, as soon as she finishes that a girl comes down the steps with a book, her age appears to be 17, she also has jet black hair and brown eyes the girl is wearing a white jumper, tracksuit bottoms and pink slippers.

"What happened to you? Did you walk through a car wash?" The girl sneers.

"Your hair looks messy Gemma, did your curlers break because of your looks" Laura snickers.

"Laura!"

Laura stops and stares at her mother.

"Go to your room!"

Laura falls silent and walks upstairs.

XxXxXx

Laura lies on her bed, now dressed in dry clothes, which happens to be a grey thin jumper, jeans and white socks, she hears a car door slam shut, Laura sits up and looks out the window and sighs, a man at least the same age as her mother with brown hair and wearing a black suit enters the house, Laura groans, she knows that her mother and sister are snitches and will tell Dad, she lies back down and stares at the ceiling.

"LAURA!"

Laura sighs and sits up, as soon as she does that her father slams the door open, Gemma and her mother behind him, Laura looks away from all three and looks in a different direction.

"What's this about you walking in the rain!" Her father snapped.

Laura doesn't answer, but get's grabbed on the wrist roughly as a result.

"Answer me!" Her father demands while gripping tighter.

Laura winches a bit from pain but doesn't show it on her face.

"Fine! Be a stubborn brat! I was going to take you out for dinner with your mother and sister, but since you refused to answer me, your not"

"Take me out? HA! When the hell did you EVER take me out!" Laura exclaims angrily.

Her Dad gives her a glare and walks out followed by Gemma and her Mom, as soon as the door slams closed, Laura starts to tremble, letting tears flow down her cheeks, looking at her left wrist which has now a bruise where he squeezed it hard.

"Stupid Dad, saying he'll take me out when he never has" Laura grumbles while still crying.

_'They're hiding something'_

_'Who are?' _Laura asks.

_'Your parents' _

Laura blinks twice in confusion, she looks to her backpack before closing her eyes for a second before opening them.

_'What should I do?' _Laura asks.

_'Do what your instincts tell you, I sense you want adventure, go out to the world and find it, you don't need your parents to tell you what to do, your old enough to make your own decisions' _

Laura smiles, whoever was talking to her in her mind has a very good point, she is old enough to make her decisions, she gets off her bed and starts to pack her bag with some clothes and other things she may need, she looks out the window to see all three getting into the car, as soon as the third door closes the car drives off, Laura smiles and continues packing.

XxXxXx

Laura rushes downstairs, almost falling in the progress, she squeaks but manages to keep her balance, Laura looks around and sneaks into the kitchen to take some food with her, Laura looks in the fridge and snorts with disgust to see that her parents left her tofu for food.

_'Yuk!' _Laura thought in disgust.

Laura shakes her head and goes out the back door which her sister stupidly forgot to lock, she grabs the keys and locks the door on the inside, putting it in her pocket so she can stick it in the letter box on her way out, Laura checks to see if she's got everything, including her credit card and iPod, she smiles to see she even got her CD player and some CD's and batteries, Laura nods and walks around the front, sticking the keys in the letter box before setting off.

_'I hope that bot thing has gone' _Laura thought.

Laura looks around and lifts her hood of her hoodie up before running off in a direction.

XxXxXx

Alright this chapter is done, sorry for the delay, I was busy with college and had writer block at the same time.

Please review.


End file.
